<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by Violet_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520633">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose'>Violet_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Adventures (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kink, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak is what Nick wants for his birthday, but in a special way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Bagans/Nick Groff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zak nestled into Nick's chest.  The lockdown had been long.  The need for the testosterone high of his on-screen personality had wiped his energy.  He breathed deep, inhaling the smell of Nick fresh from the shower.  It was this time after the lockdown that he truly loved.  Zak would melt into Nick within seconds of the cameras being shut off, allowing someone else to take control.</p><p>A strong hand stroked his back as the tv provided a muted background babble.  Zak sighed happily, listening to the calm heartbeat beneath his ear.  "Happy birthday," he mumbled.<br/>Nick kissed the back of his head.  "Thanks, now go to sleep.  Tonight is going to be a long night."</p><p>Zak's brow furrowed.  He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but at the moment, sleep sounded amazing as Nick's deep breathing lulled him into slumber.</p><p>Twelve hours later, Zak stepped out of the shower.  They had gone out to dinner with the crew and Aaron for Nick's birthday, but Nick had wanted to go back to the hotel room afterwards.  Disappointment had rippled through the group as they thought for sure it was going to be a long, drunk night, but Aaron headed them off, clearly aware of the way Nick wanted to spend his birthday night.  </p><p>Zak walked out into the hotel room, a towel around his waist as he dried his hair.  A wrapped medium size box lay on the bed.  "Someone send you a birthday present?" he asked Nick who was stretched out on the bed scanning the tv channels.</p><p>Nick grinned at him.  "No, that's for you."</p><p>Zak tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair back into the bathroom.  "For me?  My birthday was two weeks ago."</p><p>Nick clicked off the tv.  "Just open it."</p><p>Curious now, Zak picked up the box as Nick scooted up to sit on the side of the bed, taking the towel from Zak's waist leaving him naked.</p><p>Ripping open the packaging, he revealed a simple blue box.  "It looks like a jewelry box, Nick."</p><p>"Just open it."</p><p>Zak looked at him quizzically, flipping open the hinged lid.  "It's a dog collar and a leash."</p><p>"No its not."  He picked up the collar and leash, dropping the box down on the bed.  It did seem awful <i>nice</i> to be a dog collar… "It's a Zak collar."</p><p>Zak quirked an eyebrow.  "Excuse me?"</p><p>Nick stood up, taking the collar and attached leash from his hands.  Carefully he put it around Zak's neck and fastened it.  "It's a Zak collar."  Taking the leash in his hand, he pulled, bringing the collared man closer to him with the leash, capturing his lips.  "Now we can finally rein you in on the lockdowns when you're going to do something stupid."</p><p>Zak snorted.  "Very funny."  He reached up to take the collar off, but was stopped by Nick yanking on the leash.  "Ow, dude, what the fuck?"</p><p>Nick grinned.  "I didn't say you could take that off."</p><p>Zak started to argue but quickly stopped himself, realizing where this game was going.<br/>"Its my birthday.  And you told me that I'll get whatever I want for my birthday."</p><p>Zak nodded.  "But you never told me."</p><p>Nick lay back on the bed, guiding Zak to follow him on his hands and knees.  "Can you guess what I want now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick grinned devilishly as Zak leaned down and kissed him.  "Yeah, I think I get it."</p><p>Zak sat naked on Nick's legs, running his hands up underneath his shirt, pushing it up his body.  Skin and muscle quivered under his touch as his fingers worked the shirt up over Nick's head.  </p><p>Pulling the leash tight, Nick yanked Zak's face down to his. Inches apart, he whispered, "Tonight's going to be a new experiment."</p><p>Zak shivered involuntarily at the tone of Nick's voice, his body responding to the unspoken command, itching with desire as the leash was let loose allowing him to sit up again.  They had never brought in any real fetishes.  He never knew that Nick had wanted this, or even thought about something like this.  As blunt fingernails raked over the bare skin of his chest, he made a mental note to dig deeper into Nick's fetishes tomorrow.  "Do we have a safe word?" Zak asked.</p><p>Nick lay silent, hands on Zak's thighs. He hadn't thought of that.  "No, what do you want it to be?"</p><p>Zak thought for a minute.  "Pickle."</p><p>Nick snorted.  "Pickle? Seriously?"</p><p>Zak grumbled.  "Yes pickle, and you're out of character."</p><p>Quickly, Nick yanked hard on the leash again, catching Zak off guard.  Catching himself, hands splayed out on the bed next to Nick's head, Zak gave him a dirty look.  "Pickle," he spat out.  "That was unnecessary."</p><p>Nick grinned, pulling the leash taut so Zak's face was just above his again.  Lips barely touching his captive's, he whispered, "No pickle.  You're my bitch tonight."</p><p>That statement.  Zak thought for a split second he could have came right there.  The desire and intention in Nick's eyes as he said it lit a fire that spread through his body.  With the leash still taut, Nick pushed it down, forcing Zak to slide down his body.  "Now suck my dick," he whispered huskily.</p><p>Zak tried not to laugh.  He wasn't used to Nick being so dominant and it was kind of funny.  This wasn't his quiet and goofy Nick, which made it slightly more intimidating.  He used his hands to unbutton his pants, but grinned as he leaned down, taking the zipper pull in his mouth.  A familiar trick that he knew Nick loved elicited a groan.  Nick's hips raised off the bed as Zak pulled his pants and boxers down, leaving him naked beneath him.  He considered challenging him.  There was no doubt that he could easily overpower him, shove Nick down into the mattress like he had so many times before.  But now he was giving up <i>complete</i> control.  Taking commands even.</p><p>Flicking his tongue out, Zak traced the vein up before taking the swollen head between his lips.  It was a taste he knew well.  A saltiness mixed with a hint of sweet.  He heard Nick's deep inhale as Zak began to suck, his tongue massaging as he worked his head down.  Hands carded through his hair as he worked, eyes closed, hands on Nick's hips holding him still.  Those hands in his hair stilled, hesitated, and pushed his head down.  Zak gasped, his eyes popping open in response.  The cock suddenly jammed down his throat caused him to gag, spit sliding down the shaft to the soft curls at the base.  Within seconds, Nick let him up.  Zak sat back on his legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand staring hard down at Nick.  "Pickle."</p><p>"You can't pickle everything," Nick whispered, his voice at least two octaves deeper than normal.</p><p>"I can pickle whatever I want to pickle!" Zak started to stand, but Nick was quicker.  </p><p>He yanked the leash, wrestling the older man down onto the bed and holding him here, hands above his head.  "I'm not giving you a choice," he smiled.</p><p>A chill ran over his naked body as Nick loomed above him.  This was definitely a side of Nick that Zak had never seen.  He knew Nick could get demanding and needy at times, but this was so different it scared him into obedience.   Hips grinded down against his as a wet, soft tongue danced around his earlobe.  Zak's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands were let loose.  Nick reached down beside the bed, pulling up a long back cord.  Casually, he fastened the cuff around Zak's left wrist before reaching down and grabbing the other cord.  With Zak securely fastened to the bed, Nick stood up.  "Nick," he whined, pulling at his restraints.  "Pickle."</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes.  "I'm taking away your safe word.  In fact…" He paused and went over to his suitcase, pulling out a small black bag and bringing it back over to the bed.  "I'm taking away all of your words."  Unzipping it, he pulled out a ballgag.</p><p>"Nick, what the fuck?  Where the hell did you get that?  What else is in there?" Zak asked nervously, trying to see inside the small bag before it was re-zipped.</p><p>Nick shrugged and smirked, climbing back on the bed, straddling Zak's naked body.  "You'll find out soon.  Its stuff I've been saving for tonight.  Now open your mouth."</p><p>Obediently, Zak opened as the plastic ball was pushed between his lips.  Nick lifted his head to fasten it, effectively cutting off the line of questioning along with the demanding "Pickle!" every five minutes.  "That's better," he said.</p><p>Zak's brow furrowed.  He was starting to really not like this, not that it mattered now.  This was the exact wrong moment to figure out that he didn't want to play this game anymore.  Nick sat on Zak's legs- the only unrestrained appendage left.  Smiling, he admired the naked man laid out before him.  "Never thought I'd actually be able to get you in this position."</p><p>Mumbled words tried to escape around the ballgag but Nick simply shook his head.  "No, you talk too much already.  We need to give that mouth a rest.  I have some plans for that later."</p><p>Zak sighed.  It was useless to fight against his restraints and try to wrestle this obstruction off.  Though he was curious as to where Nick was taking this.  He had always enjoyed sex with Nick, fucking <i>loved</i> sex with Nick, but he had taken this to a new level and Zak filed this away in his memory.  Payback is a bitch.</p><p>Nick got off the bed, going over to the black bag once again.  Unzipping it, he glanced up at Zak's reaction but he couldn't take his eyes away.  Zak's body was relaxed against the bed, his legs spread out, hands tied to the mattress, eyes never leaving Nick, watching every movement.  Pulling out a small black piece of plastic and hiding it in his hand, he set the bag on the foot of the bed and climbed back up between Zak's open legs.  "You are <i>beautiful</i>," he whispered.  Leaning down, he kissed the side of Zak's mouth, avoiding the leather strap of the ballgag. "You know I won't hurt you."</p><p>Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up the lube, popping it open and spreading a small amount on his finger.  A small noise escaped from the back of Zak's throat through the ballgag as he spread his legs a little wider.  Nick smiled down at him as his finger found the tight pucker, dancing around it, spreading the lube, before dipping in, finger fucking him slowly with his index finger.  Zak moaned deep, breathing deeply, blue eyes locking with Nick's dark browns.  "Think you're going to get fucked now?"  Zak nodded but Nick shook his head.  "Not yet.  It's my birthday and I'm so not done with you yet."</p><p>Groaning, Zak closed his eyes, pushing his head back into the pillow as another finger entered him, fucking him excruciatingly slow.  Nick grinned devilishly, running his other hand down the strong chest, resting it around the base of Zak's cock without actually touching it.  Zak opened his eyes, baby blues begging.  Mumbled words came around the ballgag that Nick recognized as <i>Please, Nick.</i></p><p>Removing his fingers, Zak found out exactly what it was that was pulled out of the black bag.  The plug was shoved in roughly.  A look of surprise came over Zak's face at the new intrusion.  Nick grinned down at him.  "Stretch you out."</p><p>Stretching himself over the body laid out under him, Nick removed the ballgag, kissing him quickly.  "No pickle."</p><p>"No pickle," Zak mumbled, stretching his jaw out.  "That hurt," he whimpered.</p><p>Nick smiled slightly, running his hand over Zak's hair.  "I'm sorry, but you were driving me insane."</p><p>Zak craned his head up, capturing Nick's lips again, moving his hips up in the process, grinding their cocks together.  Laying his head back down, he whispered, "I trust you."</p><p>"Good," Nick answered.  "But I think you owe me something."  Zak quirked an eyebrow.  "You didn't finish what you started earlier."  He climbed up the restrained body, resting his knees right under Zak's armpits.  Zak smiled and opened his mouth.  </p><p>Leaning his hands against the wall behind the bed, Nick gently pushed the head of his cock between the waiting lips.  Massaging the underside with his tongue, Zak moaned as the head brushed the back of his throat before retreating.</p><p>"Fuck, Zak," Nick moaned, quickening his pace.  Taking one hand from the wall, he ran his fingers through the dark hair before grabbing it and holding the head still.  "Relax," he commanded, pushing his hips forward, shoving his cock down Zak's throat.</p><p>Zak gagged, glaring up at Nick with watery eyes, pulling on his handcuffs.  Pulling back, Nick stroked his forehead with his thumb, fingers still in his hair.  "I told you relax.  You're lucky I'm warning you," he grumbled before pushing his hips forward again.  Zak gagged again, closing his eyes this time, relenting.  A few more strokes and he had the hang of it, relaxing his throat as the heat stroked down his throat, sucking as it retreated.  Nick watched as his dick disappeared between the soft lips, pulling away before he came.</p><p>Sliding back down Zak's body, resting his ass between his open legs, Nick tried to regain his composure, though watching the man in front of him was countering his will.  Zak's chest heaved, a mix of precum and spit dripping down the side of his face.  The fight seemed to be completely gone in him.  Nick pushed on the plug shoved in his ass.  "How's this feel now?"</p><p>Zak's back arched on the bed, a low deep moan coming from his chest.  "Fuck, Nick."</p><p>"I guess it's good then, huh?" Nick grinned devilishly.</p><p>"I'd rather it be your cock."</p><p>Nick stood up from the bed, picking up the black bag and shaking it.  "It will be soon, but I wonder what else I have in here…"</p><p>Zak's eyebrows raised at the clanking sounds as the bag shook.  Unzipping it, Nick pulled out a long, thick blue dildo.  Approaching the bed with it, the grin never left his face.</p><p>Zak's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, but no word of protest escaped him.  The bed dipped as Nick climbed up between his legs.  Taking out the plug, he tossed it off the foot of the bed onto the floor.  "I think you're loose enough for this," he whispered, resting the head at his entrance.  Zak held his breath and clenched his eyes shut as he was breached.  It was bigger than Nick was, definitely.  He tried to not flex and tighten his muscle as more of the blue disappeared within him.  Nick paused and Zak dared to breathe again.  "How do you feel?" Nick asked him.</p><p>Zak's mouth was suddenly dry.  He flexed his hands that were falling asleep in the cuffs and tried to not move his hips a lot.  His cock throbbed against his stomach; balls heavy.  "Full… and horny," he choked out.  </p><p>Slowly, Nick started to pull the dildo out and pushed it back again.  Zak writhed on the bed the deeper it was pushed in.  "Nick…," he groaned.</p><p>Getting a good hold on the base, he pulled it almost all the way out before starting a punishing rhythm.  Zak arched off the bed, trying to get away, moans and screams filling the air.  Moments of torture ended as Nick yanked the dildo out, tossing it to the floor with the plug.  Zak's body gingerly came back to rest on the bed.  His whole body was on fire.  "Nick…,"he whimpered.</p><p>Nick climbed over the battered, restrained body.  All of the resistance was completely gone from Zak.  "Are you ready for me now?" he asked.</p><p>Zak hesitated but nodded, pulling on his restraints a little.  Slowly, Nick slipped in, bending down and kissing him.  "Love you," he whispered.</p><p>"Love you," Zak responded, wrapping his legs around the back of Nick's thighs.</p><p>As Nick set his rhythm, Zak's body ignited.  Every touch, every stroke, every motion, had him begging for more, begging for a release.  Eyes locked together, Nick reached a hand between their bodies, lithe fingers wrapping around the swollen cock between them.  Zak screamed at the first upstroke.  It was too much; his mind was spinning; his body begging for release so it would all stop.  Nick watched the emotions play out across his face, feeling his body respond underneath him.  "Cum for me, Zak."</p><p>Tanned muscle flexed, pulling the cords of the attached handcuffs to their limit as his body tightened itself, released hot spurts of liquid across his stomach.  Hot muscle clenched around Nick's cock, buried deep within the convulsing body.  "Fuck," Nick groaned out as he released his own orgasm deep within the man beneath him.</p><p>Coming down from their high, Nick reached up, releasing the cuffs around Zak's wrists and the collar around his neck, rubbing his shoulders, kissing him softly.  "I'll give you a massage later," he whispered, rolling off of him.  </p><p>Zak groaned, sitting up and wincing.  His whole body hurt now, his ass and arms especially.  "Hope you enjoyed your birthday."</p><p>Nick grinned, picking up the toys from the floor and wrapping them in a towel.  "I did.  Now get your ass in the shower, you're getting cum all over the sheets."</p><p>Zak groaned, rolling off the bed, his legs wobbling as he stood up, but Nick was there at his side.  "You ok?"</p><p>"Abused, but I'm fine."</p><p>Nick wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing the side of his head.  "Let's shower together then.  I don't need you falling in there."</p><p>Zak sighed as Nick rested him against the shower wall, starting the hot stream of water.  "So for your next birthday, can you warn me about what you want?"</p><p>Nick turned him, rubbing soap over his back and down across his abused ass.  "Now what would be the fun in that?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on August 9, 2011 on DA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>